The second pravus
by luke is evil
Summary: When vampire May falls in love with a boy who nurtured her to health, Carter, She finds secrets no one else knows. See what she will do with this information and how it affects her feeling towards Carter. Will she protect him, or share his secrets with the vampire community. Read to find out. (Read all the books before reading this)
1. Introductions and Secrets Revealed

Hello. My name is May June Delary, and I am a twenty-four year old girl. I have curly brown hair, and red eyes. I also have freckles on my face that my friends say look "cute" and could help me get a man. I always say that I am not ready for a relationship, except I'm not telling the truth. I have a severe crush on a man named Carter Falen.

He was twenty-five years old, short, curly brown hair, and sea green eyes. He too had freckles. Everyone joked about us getting together, little did they know I had a crush on him. I thought many times about telling him how I felt about him, but there was one fact that always blew that out of proportion, I was a vampire. Vladamir Todds daughter to be specific. He found me alone at the edge of the rode on the outskirts of Seattle, Washington. Since then, I went around the world, traveling to vampire camp to vampire camp, training and practicing. Now, hopefully you can see my problem, he's human, I'm vampire. Now I know I could just turn him and we can be together forever, but before I want to know if he'll love me for myself, my whole self.

Now time to tell you about me and my history. I was born on December 1st, 1990. My parents abandoned me when I was only 12. I stayed at my Grandmas house till I was 16. That's when she died. The worst part about that day was that that was the day I had to learn I had a little brother at the funeral. She gave me her house and car but since I had no money, I sold her house. I lived in her car and got 204,000 dollars for her house. I rented a motel once I found a job a month later. It wasn't a good job since I only got a ninth grade education, but it was enough to pay the bills. That's when I first met Carter. He helped me get back to my feet by taking me in and paying for a fully paid house. He got me onto an online school and a better job. That's when I fell in love with him. Unfortunately though, his job broke down and he got blamed for everything bad they did. So, I gave him everything he gave me, and rented a motel again. When I turned 23, my job fired me and my motel manager kicked me out. So I went out and drove to a random place, and that's when Vlad found me. I trained and practiced for about a year, then came back to find carter.

When I got there, Carter was still single, which both surprise and related me at the same time. We had a party for my welcome back, and I had my brother come live with me. He agreed and I lived happy for a while. And that brings us to now.

I walked to my brothers' room, getting ready to tell him my secret. If he was going to live with me, he should know the truth. I walked in and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What's up big sis?" he asked

I looked at him and adored that he still called me big sis.

"I have something to tell about my past."

"I already know, they kicked you out, you came her and had a life here."

"That's not all that happened, listen I don't know how to say this, so I'm just gonna say it."

He looked at me patiently waiting for the thing that could change his life. He twisted his head in confusion as I took a moment to think of what to say.

"I'm a vampire, I met a guy named Vladimir that said he could change my life, so I let him bite me and I fed off of him. I died and came back as a vampire. You have to believe me."

He looked at me and slowly nodded his head. I looked at him in confusion, expecting him to think I'm crazy or something. But no, he just sat there and nodded, smiling like all his theories were proven correct.

"Well say something." I said, getting annoyed.

"Carter told me already, he's one too." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Wait, so I've been a voiding a man because I was afraid I was gonna bite him, when really, he was also a vampire too. Fuck! I could have been with him this whole time, if he even loves me. I ran as fast as I could, which was pretty fast, and I went to Carters' house. I knocked on his doors and he opened wearing a robe and slippers.

"Why didn't you tell me!" I yelled at him, not upset, but angry.

He grabbed my arm and dragged me inside. It was time for him to explain


	2. Carters lies

He pushed me on the chair next to his guest room and shut the door. He walked past me, starring into outer space. He walked in front of me, bent over, and starred into my eyes. His mouth opened, slowly beginning to pull the words he wanted to say from his cute brain.

"Jeremy told you, didn't he?" Carter said, very calmly.

"He shouldn't have had to be the one to tell me! And plus, how'd you know I'm a vampire?"

"The way you look at people like a snack about to get chewed into. So either you're a vampire, or a really pretty prostitute."

I blushed at the fact that he was calling me pretty. Then I remembered I was supposed to be mad at him. I pushed my crush on him down and brought up the feeling of betrayal and anger.

"How could you lie to me! I thought we were telling the truth to each other! How could you just ignore me and act like I don't exist!" I said, tears welling up in my eyes, about to explode from the emotion I had let in.

He tried hugging me, but I pushed away, so he hugged harder till I could not take it anymore. I collapsed in his arms and he sat in the chair, with me curled up on his lap like a sad little kid. I put my hand on his chest and felt the warmth of his shirt. I could hear everything inside him, his breath and his stomach. I couldn't hear his heart beat though, which was normal for vampires. I heard him take a deep breath in, like he's about to give a big speech.

"Have you ever heard of the legend of the Pravus?"

"Yes, there was a baby born by both a vampire and a mortal, he had powerful ability's and that that person turned out to be a person named Vladimir Todd."

"How do you know his name?" He asked curiously.

"He turned me, why?"

"That stupid idiot! Doesn't he know!?" he saw me looking in confusion. "If you get bit by the Pravus, you get turned not only turned into a vampire, you get turned into one of the Pravuses inscribers. Have you noticed your eyes turning any different color?"

I shook my head, and he looked down at my wrist. I looked where he was staring. My tattoo was sitting there. It was apparently like my ID except for other vampires. I mostly kept it covered, but know it was showing just a little.

"Go in the bathroom, touch your tattoo, and look into your eyes."

"Why?"

"Don't question me, just do it."

I stood up and walked to his bathroom. As he said, I took my arm and pushed on my arm. I looked up and almost had a heart attack. What I saw almost made me jump out of my skin. Shivers ran down my spine as I noticed that he wasn't lying. I continued staring at my eyes but, it never changed.

I stood there, analyzing my new eyes. They were a glowing teal color, my pupils were bigger than normal, they pierced throw the glass and continued throughout the world my white park turned a slight red, and the scariest thing, I felt a humongous rush of power, and I liked it. I ran out to the living room where carter was just finishing putting on a shirt. He looked at me and saw my scared factor. He came over and wrapped his arms around me. I cried in his arms all my feelings and anger, we sat down on the couch and continued hugging me.

"How do know all off this anyway?" I asked through jagged breaths.

"Because what you don't know is that there's a second part of the says that there will be a second Pravus with twice the power, also with the rest of the prophecy. The rest of the prophecy is that each time the Pravus turns someone, they turn to the inscriber, and if that Pravus dies, the first inscriber will become the new Pravus. I know this truly because I'm the second Pravus."

I looked up at him with tears making my vision blurry. I only now understood why he didn't want anyone to know he was a vampire. He stared into my eyes, that I am pretty sure was back to normal. Then, as if a magic thing had come to save me the heartache, he kissed me. His lips brushed up against mine, then moved to my ear, and he whispered, "I'm sorry,"

I was about to say its ok when a sudden pain shot through my arm. I looked down and saw my tattoo glow brighter than my eyes, I looked at Carter who had a face of worry all over it.

"It's happening already." He said as every color darkened. I felt his arms rap around my back as I blacked out and went into a weird sleep like fantasy world called my dreams.


End file.
